Wished Life
by Sorcha7Souls
Summary: Sorcha is a girl with a simple wish, have a life where she would never be alone but something happened and she goes back to the past and meet an strange men, Altaïr. What will happen to her in this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A new beggining**

It was a cloudy day like many others during autumn, the sky was showing signals of an upcoming storm, and I walked like I had nowhere to go. My thoughts were lost, my way to home was lonely like always and the only thing I wanted to do was run away, far away where anyone couldn't find me.

When I arrived home no one was there like always and once again I felt like my "world" was made by my loneliness, I just wanted to have a life where I could have a friend always nearby, have some adventure like in my fantasy and medieval age books! But no… I had to live a life of darkness.

When it was time to bed I wished that everything changed to what I wanted most unfortunately I knew that it wouldn't ever happen and so I decided to sleep and closed my eyes hoping to have a nice dream to make me happy.

I felt my body freezing and hurted like I crashed into something, I forced myself to open my eyes and suddenly I noticed that I wasn't in my room any more. I was in a bigger room with some furniture made of wood, the walls with a hue of taupe and what was giving light to it was a small candle by my side. Suddenly I heard someone talking, for the tone of the voice I could say it was a young men talking but I started to question my self where was I? How did I come here? Was I kidnapped?

The voices stopped and in a few seconds a man was entering in to the room where I was, my body paralysed when I saw it was Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad of Assassins Creed. I couldn't believe what my eyes where seeing, I thought it was a dream but after I pinch myself I realized it was all real.

"Are you ok?" – asked the young men

"Well I… Yes… I mean… No! Where am I Altaïr?" – I asked frightened

"How do you know my name?"

"You are a famous game character in my… world…"

With no warning another man appeared, he seem to be very old, is beard was long and white, is wrinkles were well-marked and one of his eyes was white, maybe blind there but the left one was dark like a shadow.

"Enough playing girl! We want to know who are you and why are you wearing that strange clothes." – Said the old man furious like an eagle ready to defend his territory.

"I'm Sorcha! Sorcha Sevenwaters! And these clothes are what we wear at 21 century, in Portugal."

"21 century? Portugal? What nonsense are you saying?"

"She must had hit her head somewhere, Master."

"It doesn't explain the fact of the clothes… There must be some kind of sorcery behind this. For now I think you should rest and we could discuss what to do with you later." – said him peacefully and then leaved only me and the assassin together.

"So, remind me his name please. I don't like him much and I always forgot his name because of that."

-"He is Al Mualim, The Master of the Assassins Brotherhood, and I expect you respect him like we all do. Even if you like him or not."

"Ok, ok." – I said contradicted – "But do who know what will he do with me?"

The assassin looked at me and leaved the room without answer my question. After a while I decided to sleep to see if this wasn't all a dream and to make sure if it wasn't I would be ready for a day in this strange ancient world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First day in Masyaf**

The morning light overshadowing my eyes when I woke up and so I've confirmed that I was still in that strange world.

By my side was a piece of clothes, looked like a large tunic and jeans, I said to myself that I wouldn't wear some rags to look like a slave but the clothes I was wearing were dirty and torn and so I had no choice but to wear that rags.

After changing clothes I went out of the room, now I was in another small room but this one had a table and three chairs, on the table was bread and red apples, I looked around and nothing more was there not even anyone so I thought the food was for me. I ate everything, I didn't even knew when it was my last lunch, I looked outside the window and I saw a crowd, I thought I could leave that house I see the new world I was in and so I did it.

The city was amazing, people walking from a people to another, trading with merchant, talking with each other about news of another lands and their lives such vivacity that I've never seen before, people in Portugal were always running from one place to another never having time to rest or have a good conversation, even I felt that…

I looked at the ceramics that merchants were selling, the jewels, clothes… things that were so different of the fashion of my days.

"Ei! Girl!" – I heard behind me – " Wait up!"

"Hmm, yes?"

"You are the girl from another world right?" – said the tall men tired

"I suppose so…"

"Great! Master sent me to show you the city although it seems that you have already done it"

Just behind him in a high mountain a huge castle was build as if to touch the sky.

"Not everything, that fortress up there I didn't saw it, and of who is it?"

"Is the Assassins Order fortress, magnificent isn't it?"

"Oh, like a base, right?"

"Hmm, yes…" – he said in an expression of surprise – "You want to see it?"

"Civilians see it normally?"

"Not always, just sometimes I would say, the fortress is were assassins learn everything and live so is sometimes restrict to normal people. But since Master Al Mualim gave you his protection I think you are allowed to see it"

"What? Your Master protecting me? Why?" – I asked with surprise

"I'll explain to you in the way there"

And so he did - " My Master was interested in you, mostly in the way you got here since you said that you belong to another "world" and of course you would need help to survive here and maybe who knows that he might make you his new novice, although I think that idea is insane, not saying bad of you but I don't think you would be a great assassin"

"You are right, I'm more an artist than a parkour person, oh, I mean I was never good at running and sports, things that you have to do a lot of exercise."

When we arrived to the gate of the fortress everybody in there stared at me making me feel insecure, maybe I wasn't all that welcome as that men said.

"I think I should leave, they don't see very pleased with my arriver"

"Don't be afraid, they just know what happened and they just think that your appearance in this world was strange but don't worry they won't bite you or anything" – he said with a smile

He showed me the entire fortress, every details, every rooms he knew like the palm of his hand, for me everything was spectacular, I had never seen something like this city and fortress before. The men tried to make me see his master but he was to busy to receive us so we when back to my new home.

"Anything you need, even speak, come to see me and I'll be here to help you"

"Thanks a lot for today, hmm…"

"Akeel, is my name" – he said pleased

"Wow, what that means?"

"Wise, funny isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous and looks like it suits you"

"So, see you there, hmm, Sorcha, right?"

"Yes" – I laught – "The light or brightness if you want"

"Hahaha, that's pretty. Have a good night, Sorcha."

"You too Akeel."


End file.
